brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/10 December 2012
11:50 hi there :) 11:51 wow, they've even got lego icons for the emoticons. 11:52 Hi 12:04 Hi people 12:04 back 12:04 Hi 12:04 Hey 12:04 Any of you guys mexicans 12:04 Knight, have you seen Charile the Unicorn 12:04 :/ 12:05 Ok..... 12:05 *Knight, have you seen Charile the Unicorn? 12:06 **Charlie 12:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcMWnNcOxg4 xD 12:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=OiVA6jRGJWI&feature=endscreen Scary 12:23 hey 12:23 can i link 12:25 http://ifunny.mobi/#KHm8uYYc 12:25 lol 12:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqvlvOiQFAg Lol 12:31 http://ifunny.mobi/#FnhbWxQR Heh 12:31 Hi guys. 12:32 http://ifunny.mobi/#6MuAVpMT LOL 12:32 Be back in a second. 12:32 Back. 12:33 http://ifunny.mobi/#SHoIcKVM >_> 12:34 I'm crying right now. 12:34 lol 12:34 why 12:34 I want the 2007 bionicles back. 12:34 2006* 12:34 Best Bionicles ever made. 12:34 I have the video game of it too. 12:34 Oh, does it bring back memories.. 12:34 i want all the bionicles back 12:35 My favorite 2006 Bionicles character is Hakkun 12:35 Hakkan* 12:35 http://ifunny.mobi/#tT1Vkt8J XD 12:36 I want Bionicle back too :S 12:37 So do I. 12:37 What the, now they're in Japanese?!?! 12:37 What a rip off... 12:37 Bionicle was the best in 2006, now it's ruined. 12:37 http://ifunny.mobi/#r379Y39J 12:37 ftw 12:38 http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Piraka This is the 2006 Bionicle Team. 12:39 Zaktan became deceased. 12:39 I looked the page and he's my favorite character. 12:40 Storm, your image... 12:40 Hi o/ 12:40 What is his image? 12:40 I believe it's the Piraka who fought it. 12:41 hey jeyo 12:41 Hi. 12:41 Storm, your profile picture has the little creatures the Piraka fought. 12:41 Hi avatar is Takadox 12:41 8916_Takadox 12:42 Okay maybe not him... 12:42 But exactly like that with the head and stuff but it's like a pincher or a scorpion. 12:44 Back. 12:44 Zaktan :D 12:45 http://ifunny.mobi/#ohQka69J 12:45 I just saw something so funny, but it's not Bricki appropriate 12:46 Maybe not even PM appropriate 12:47 My avatar is Takadox, one of the Barraki 12:47 Barraki are the bad guys fought in mahri nui 12:47 (the underwater place thing) 12:47 ;) 12:48 http://ifunny.mobi/#oN62nF9J Wut 12:49 http://ifunny.mobi/#AgouMjDX LOL 12:50 http://ifunny.mobi/#jcjtDn8J lol 12:51 http://ifunny.mobi/#HP2a2SNc 12:51 Please don't link to things that have cuss/curse words. 12:52 sorry 12:52 But that one was rather amusing. :P 12:54 lol 12:55 Yup 12:56 I am working on a cool minifigure on LDD for my profile pic 12:56 http://ifunny.mobi/#B5sDgDPO True (eyeroll) 12:57 http://ifunny.mobi/#7HoHX0hc lol 12:57 http://ifunny.mobi/#zXwW8E9J :O 12:57 :P 12:58 http://ifunny.mobi/#d4Wuvf8J 12:59 http://ifunny.mobi/#SQlNXqJJ xD 12:59 http://ifunny.mobi/#KHm8uYYc This is actually true. :P 12:59 http://ifunny.mobi/#Vf026i8J 01:00 XD 01:01 http://ifunny.mobi/#eGn73n8J 01:01 lol 01:02 http://ifunny.mobi/#A6Nu2vuM this is so me XD 01:02 http://ifunny.mobi/#URlecOuV D: 01:04 Darn it. My screenshot is too big 01:04 http://ifunny.mobi/#RLYXeE9J O_o 01:04 http://ifunny.mobi/#OPgo8UyY 01:04 xD 01:05 lol 01:06 How do you make it so a screenshot on LDD fits into your avatar? 01:07 http://ifunny.mobi/#8C9pTHzY Lego! 01:07 right, second one down 01:09 http://ifunny.mobi/#8n7f5DvZ stuff we all need 01:09 http://ifunny.mobi/#0BRtimSc thats me lol 01:09 http://ifunny.mobi/#Yfebff8J XD 01:10 @Trp: Me too :P 01:11 http://ifunny.mobi/#t00tnn8J :O True 01:11 http://ifunny.mobi/#CkvSYnPc 01:11 lol 01:13 g2g :( 01:13 Bye o/ 01:14 o/ 01:14 http://ifunny.mobi/#Dz6jy69K true except with lego everywere 01:14 :p 01:14 xD 01:21 http://ifunny.mobi/#sag3ab8J XD 01:23 hey 01:29 Does anyone here like the theme Slizers? 01:30 hey legodude 02:56 *Falls on ground panting* 02:56 :P 02:57 BRB 06:08 hi 06:08 Hey Wikan O/ 06:37 Back 06:45 o/ 06:52 Hey Irnakk O/ 06:53 Hey 2000 :) 07:43 Anyone here? 08:08 Hello? 08:33 CYA 10:52 o/ 10:56 (・ω ・)ノ 11:00 :P 12:45 (Lego brick) 12:45 (brick) 12:45 (Legobrick) 12:46 (Goku) 12:46 whdssjsdjdsaK:Ldmkfeofofel, 12:46 Bye 2012 12 10